


Save me

by Amelia_McHugh42



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Kara/Mon-El, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Imra and Mon-El aren’t married, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nightmares, Rescue, Rescue Missions, reign - Freeform, supergirl season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_McHugh42/pseuds/Amelia_McHugh42
Summary: It should’ve been easy, the mission was a simple reconnaissance mission. We weren’t expecting that to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so I hope you like it.

  
The sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating her golden locks and porcelain skin. She stirred as a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist.  
“Good morning beautiful” Mon-el whispered in her ear.  
Kara turned over, facing him, and smiled. “Good morning” she breathed. Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers, she tried not to smile into the kiss and failed. “Mmm, we have to be at the DEO soon” she said.  
“Boo”, Mon-el said,”can’t we just stay here?” He pleaded with an adorable pair of puppy eyes.  
Kara squirmed, face crinkling as she looked into his stormy grey eyes, “Mon-el” she whined. Before he could plead his case, Kara’s phone rung. “Hey Alex...yes... ok...we’ll be there...ok bye Alex” She looked at Mon-el who is staring at the ceiling,yawning. “That was Alex, she said that there’s a mission they need us for.”  
“I guess we should get up then” he says, slowly getting out of the bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They land at the DEO as Alex runs up to them,”Good, you two are here”.  
“What’s happening?” Kara asks, “You sounded urgent.”  
“We found an old warehouse where Reign may be set up”Alex informs them.  
“Get a team assembled. We’re going.” Kara looks at Mon-El who give her a reassuring nod.  
“On it” Alex says, running back to the CIC. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The warehouse is abandoned, the brick red color, weathered into a rusty brown. The letters on the building, barely recognizable as words as the vines crept into the cracks and onto the walls of the building. The shattered glass that used to resemble windows, were clouded, covered by the elements. It would be impossible to see into such a building if not for the Kryptonian hero, awaiting her orders from the superiors. “Alex, we’re here.”  
“Kara be careful, we can’t get a signal inside the building so you’ll have to navigate it by yourself. Winn can still monitor your vitals from your suit, but other than that, you’re going in blind.”  
“I’ll be ok Alex. Alright, on my mark” the agents stand behind her as she gets in position to explode the door with her heat vision.Mon-el stands next to Kara, awaiting her move,”one...two...three.” Lasers shoot out of her eyes as the door combusts. “Alex we’re going in.”  
“Don’t do anything stupid or rash please” Alex pleads.  
“Me,rash? Never” Kara laughs,” I’ll be careful...alright move out!”  
The team of DEO agents along with the two heroes, spread out, searching the building’s two floors. Suddenly a crash is heard. The whole building shakes as a malicious laugh sounds throughout the building.  
“Reign” Kara gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this. Sorry about the short first chapter, this one is longer. Leave comments and kudos <3

Reign landed in front of Kara with a thud and the building shook.  
“Supergirl” Reign smirked,”I see you found my hiding spot.”  
“It’s over Reign, you’re surrounded” Kara stood her place, her eyes challenging the Kryptonian hybrid in front of her.  
“Supergirl, you’re so naive. You think that surrounding me with weak, human agents, is going to stop me. That’s just pitiful.” Reign said, examining Kara while smiling deviously.  
“You don’t scare me”, the blond spit.  
“Mmm, not yet.” Reign grinned, “You’re all alone Supergirl. No one at the DEO can hear you, I could easily kill all the agents here if they tried to stop me. But your Daxamite boy toy is the one that will take some effort.”  
“You leave him out of this.” Kara growled, her voice strong but laced with hints of fear. She knew what Reign was capable of, and the thought of Mon-el being hurt like she had been, scared her.  
“You see, I’m not going to do that though. I want to hurt you and that requires killing everyone you love, starting with your precious Mon-el.” With that, Reign flew up to the top floor and snuck up on Mon-el. She punched him with all her power, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Kara heard the sound of feet landing on the top floor and the sound of a body hitting the floor. She raced up to the top floor but she was too late. “MON-EL” she screamed. Kara flew out the hole in the warehouse’s roof, and searched the surrounding sky and ground, it was a failed attempt.  
“Kara, what happened?” Alex’s voice rung through Kara’s com, to her ears. “Kara...Earth to Kara...KARA!” Alex yelled.  
“S-she took him” Kara stuttered.  
“Who took him? Who’s him? Kara, sweetie, talk to me” Alex begged her sister.  
“Reign” Kara sighed,”she took Mon-El. I don’t know where they went.” Kara tried desperately to hold back her tears.  
“Oh my god. Kara I’m so sorry, we’re going to get him back, I promise. We’ve already called back the agents that were in the warehouse, come back and we’ll try to find him” the redhead said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kara landed at the DEO with tear stained cheeks and a worried look in her eyes.  
Alex ran up to Kara and hugged her. “Kara, how are you? Are you hurt? Did she do anything?” Alex prodded.  
“Is fine, she didn’t touch me, and yes she did do something, she took Mon.” Kara said, a bitter tone underlying her words.  
“We’re going to find him Kara, I promise.” Alex held her sister in her arms.  
“Agent Danvers, Supergirl” J’onn called the two women over to the CIC. “Kara, Alex told me what happened. I’m sorry.”  
“We just need to find him.” Kara said.  
“And we will...but without you.” J’onn informed the blond.  
“What?!” Kara yelled “J’onn, this is Mon-El we’re talking about. I need to help find him.”  
“Kara, I know you love him and want him to be safe, but I can’t have your emotions clouding your judgment.” J’onn stated.  
“J’onn, I’m not a regular person, I’m Supergirl. My job is to protect people, especially my family. My emotions never cloud my judgement when it comes to saving people. Please J’onn, I have to do something.” Kara pleaded with her boss.  
“Kara we’re going to fine him, but my decision is final, I’m not going to risk the lives of my agents, and the security of the DEO just because your boyfriend got taken” J’onn said, a little to harsh than he meant to.  
Kara stormed off into the med bay, Alex chasing behind her.  
“Kara, I understand that you need to help, but we need to make sure that you’re safe, along with Mon-el.” Alex sighed, Kara rolled her eyes but then closed them and breathed out.  
“Ok, but I want to know whenever you get new information.” Kara says.  
“Deal” Alex laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mon-el opened his eyes and squinted as he tried to adjust to the darkness. The room was cold, and wet, and dark. The smell of mildew suffocated him as he tried to breathe through the stuffy air. “Hello?” He asked.  
“Good you’re up” reign smiled.  
“Reign?” Mon-el questioned,”What happened? Where am I?”  
“You ask too many questions” She complained, “You’re here to help me. I’m going to kill Supergirl, but first I’m going to kill everyone she loves. Starting with you.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Mon-el asked.  
“Because I want to refresh this earth. It’s a good planet, but the humans are pitiful and they should bow. Supergirl likes this world and its inhabitants. She gets in my way, so I’m going to kill her.” Reign explained.  
“Don’t touch her” Mon-el growls.  
“Oh poor Daxamite. You have no say in what I do. She is going to die, and you’re not going to be able to do anything about it.” Reign said, still smiling, “but what you are going to do is help me kill her.”  
“I will never help you hurt her” Mon-el spits.  
“Oh but you are, and you’re going to die in the process too.” Reign stabs his leg with a lead knife. Mon-el’s world went black as he passed out again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara sat in her loft, holding onto Mon-el’s hoodie as she sniffed. She was scared, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, reign was powerful and Mon-el was in danger. It made her feel helpless, the man she loved was at the fate of Reign, and the DEO agents who were working to find him. “Please hang on” Kara whispered into the hoodie. She didn’t know what Reign was doing to him right now and what her plan for him was. Kara just sat there, on the couch, clutching the hoodie, and trying to distract herself with the tv, that was currently playing in the background.  
Kara fell asleep like that, and she dreamt of waking up with Mon-el next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I’m writing this as I post it so I will hopefully post twice a week. If you don’t have an account and want updates of when I post, dm me on Twitter @amelia_mchugh42 and just let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. Leave kudos and comments, I’ll reply to all of them. If you don’t have an account, dm me on Twitter @amelia_mchugh42 or instagram @ameliamchugh42 and tell me to inform you when I update. Thx all<3


End file.
